The Great Monster Mystery
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A monster is stalking the town right now and who will stop it from its path of destruction.


Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, mild violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks as has well Supernatural too .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Great Monster Mystery**

very snowy morning in downtown which the town has gotten a fresh blanket of Colorado's white gold has fallen overnight and cut to South Park City hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor Martha McDaniels was staring at all of downtown of South Park by her window that sit behind her wooden desk and wondering what craziest or strange stuff will happen in this town today which she and the town has been through so much crazy stuff these last few weeks. At that moment she is silently praying for peace and quiet along with some normalcy around there for once.

Please God can I enjoy running this town even though I hate it let nothing bad or strange happened today but I know that will not happened. As she sit down at her desk and her fancy brown leather chair at that moment. But no sooner after she starts to relax in her nice comfortable chair all sudden her two aides quickly rushes into the room to stop another angry mob engulfing the room at that time.

Rabble, rabble, rabble! Loud shouts from the many countless of angry and scared townsfolk who stood in her office is not helping her to think at all at that moment.

So what we are rabbling about now People! Sarcastically answers the short and spiked blue green hair woman mayor stood up from her chair and looking very annoyed and pissed at them all.

Well there is a monster is running around in those woods outside of town mayor. Answers one of the town's rednecks which it was Jimbo Kern who was just up there hunting and see it.

Well it is not Scuzzle butt at all which it was killed by your nephew Jimbo but it is something else. Which Ned answers while standing next to Jimbo?

A couple of cattle from my herd have disappeared from my ranch in these last few days as well too mayor. The angry rancher Farmer Denkins exclaimed loudly as who is looking furiously at the unmoved mayor.

People are we sure it is another supernatural monster is running around here maybe it is a normal animal like a bear! Which McDaniels has begins to snarky questioning their stories and wondering that they had already started drinking this morning or something else. Why you all came to me for and go to our lovely police dept to complaint about it which I have much paperwork like finishing the city budget for once. Which she just rolls her eyes with great disgust for the mob scene are panicking over a make-believe monsters or second thought everything will not surprised her around here anymore at all.

But all sudden BarBrady along with Yates and Harris came running in there at that moment which they have to tell the mayor about something.

Mayor McDaniels we have a major problem which we talk alone now! The orange hair lead police sergeant spoke while looking at the pissed off crowd who are standing there at that moment.

Why excuse me then ladies and gentlemen this is must be important police business to discuss about now. As McDaniels instantly spoke to the angry mob while looking at both of BarBrady and Yates at that moment.

Which the two aides motioned the crowd to leave the room and wait outside of the secondary lobby that is outside while the mayor spoke with the three top law enforcers now.

So what case you all on right now which you can't solve at all because your incompetence you idiots! McDaniels scowled with venom in her voice.

Uh Martha there is an unknown creature running around the woods out-of-town and it torn a group of teenagers apart at Lover's lane last night. The slightly overweight and sweet-natured police chief answers while McDaniels openly glared at that very moment.

For God's sake does this day get much worse than it is and is this becoming a SYFY's cheesy original monster movie! The pissed off mayor rolls her eyes at the stupidity and sudden turn of events that has developed around there lately.

Your honor I suggest a citywide curfew further notice until we finds the source of the killings! Which Yates answers while the fanatic mayor pace back and forth in the middle of the room while her two aides stood by her desk on each side?

Yeah why not set up a citywide curfew will do just fine which it will calm all of those freaking out parents down in town Yates but I will ask Jimbo and Ned to hunt this thing down but they are being totally scary cats now.

Flash at the bus stop that afternoon which the school bus was there dropping the boys off which they are walking home and have their backpacks on their backs now. All sudden Mr. Marsh's car pulls up very fast by them at that moment.

Stan!

Uh Oh no what is it now dad! Which Stan rolls his eyes at his own crazy father?

So Stan has your father started drinking already? Cartman Chuckles out loud.

I want you four in my car now. Randy hollered at them at that moment.

Fine! Which they all went to the car and got inside at that moment and Stan sat in front next to his father while the other boys sat in the back.

Dad what is going on now and why you are picking us up for.

Stan that the mayor and police have declares a citywide curfew until further notice because something bad happen.

Mr. Marsh tells us! Kyle wonder asks at that moment.

Well kids there is a scary monster running around here now!

A Monster! Kenny looks very scared and pulls his hood's string tightly to hide his face at that moment.

I know kids that are some scary shit is out there in this world! Which all the four boys sat in their seats and looks mighty afraid at that very moment and which they are thinking about what kind of monster is stalking South Park now.

Later that night at the Marsh's house inside Stan's bedroom which he have over for the weekend like Craig's gang along with Timmy, Jimmy and Butters for the sleepover.

So guys did you hear that we under a citywide curfew until further notice because a supernatural being is stalking the town now. Craig spoke while looking at everyone in the room.

Yeah we heard about it from Stan's dad earlier this evening. Kyle answers back to Craig's comment.

South Park never stops amazing me with the supernatural stuff at all guys. As Clyde walk around the room while in his pajamas and which everyone was in theirs as well while sitting in bean bag chairs, the floor and Stan's bed.

But I wonder what type of monster is out there and roaming around here. Which Stan answers with great wondering?

Oh No Stan don't you dare think about hunting that thing down. A very much afraid Kenny hollered at him in a fear crackling mumbling at that moment.

Dude that is not cool at all! Kyle looks at him very funny and fear swept in his eyes as well too.

At The South Park Police Station inside the squad room/offices which it was very crowded with police officers of all ranks are there among with Mayor McDaniels, her two aides, BarBrady , Yates, Harris and Dawson who are standing there before them. Which McDaniels was silently thinking how to keep her husband/police chief out of harm's way that she remembers the injuries that he got from being rear ended by a drunk driver while doing paperwork in his squad car with his partner.

Why this town has the weirdest shit happens around here instead rest of the world ? An unnamed officer looks around the room while answers while the other officers and the mayor looks on at him very oddly which they all used to it by now.

Okay ladies and gentlemen as you all know that the people of the town are panicking over a make-believe monsters let's pretend that we cares at all. As Yates spoke with his men whom in front of their two head superiors stand behind him and looking at each other's with great concern that formed on their faces at that very moment.

Lou wait a goddamned minute that you are going to just ignore people's plea for help and refused to take any reports at all. McDaniels has stepped forward while looking glare at Yates.

But Mayor I thought you didn't care at all. Which Yates fires back at her and she rolls her eyes for his comment along with made whatever motion with her hand at that moment.

Yeah I do care about not getting my ass get pounced on by the local press and pissed off townsfolk for doing nothing about it at all Lou and I don't want to see a massive bloodbath either you idiot. McDaniels sneered back at him which she has a very angry look has formed on her face and folded her arms up by her chest and they all know that she is super pissed off now .

Okay everybody just calm down now geez whiz which it is our duty to protect and serve our community that we are going to do. BarBrady steps forward and between his second in command and his wife/superior at that moment.

Now get to work I'm going home for the night I've an enough! McDaniels scowled out loud while she begins to walk out of the room with her two assistants looking very angry as well too.

What a feisty and stubborn woman she is!? Which Yates step forward and sighs of relief while looks around at his men at that moment.

Chief BarBrady how the hell you deal with her on a daily basis I give you props. Another unknown police officer spoke.

Which BarBrady just sighs and then walk out of the room .I'm will be in my office which I have much paperwork to do and still on desk duty after that accident I had awhile back ago.

What wrong with the chief now. Mitch Harris asks Yates has BarBrady left the room at that moment.

No he is still pissed off at the mayor who put him on desk duty after that accident that almost took his life and Officer Watson.

OOOOHH I forget about that Lou.

Cut to Stan's house up in his room which music was blaring with the Harlem Shake song which it is a very popular dance that hitting the country now and the boys are dancing to it too as well.

Gawd damnit Kahl you have still no rhythm at all you damn Jew!

Oh shut up fat ass least I don't look like giggling Jell-O when I dance! Which the others giggling at that comeback.

EEWWW!

All sudden a very pissed off Shelly bursts into the room which she has her fists at her sides and have a frown upon her face at that moment.

Shut up you turds I'm trying to sleep around here or pound you all into bloody pulp if you don't stop it!

Wait a god damned minute Shelly I have to listen to you while you are singing and listening to Justin Bieber and One Direction all time. But all sudden Shelly turn around and punch Stan in the stomach hard which he fell on the floor with his knees along with clutching his hands over his stomach area from the pain and almost crying as well.

Shut up you Turd! As she walks out of the room looking very pissed at that moment.

I hate Justin Bieber with a passion you guys! As Cartman thought to himself that he killed that little annoying butthole off with the dark lord Cthulhu while under his control.

Later that night which the boys were a sound asleep in their sleeping bags and pillows that their bodies lays everywhere in the room and all sudden Butters woke up which he has gone to the bathroom which he saw two glowing red eyes staring back at him and it was sitting up in the tree.

Agrh! It is the Monster fellas Stan it is outside of your window now. Which at that moment he has thrown his body onto the wall in fear to look away and hollered out loud. All sudden Randy, Sharon and Shelly came running in there and all the boys woke up at that very second.

Boys what is wrong!Randy says in very concerned voice at that moment.

Mr. Marsh I just saw the monster outside of Stan's bedroom a few minutes ago.

What you did saw the monster Butters outside of my window?

Randy what we are going to do now it is coming up to town now?

I'm really do not know what to do now Sharon.

Flash at the mayoral mansion inside the dark master bedroom which BarBrady and McDaniels were in bed sleeping the night away but all sudden her phone starts to ring which she pull her black silk eye cover mask to see who is calling her late at night.

Hello? This is Mayor Martha Janice McDaniels how I can help you oh Randy it's you what is it now! In a very tired and sarcastic sounding voice which she wants to go to back to sleep at that moment but she listens to him anyway. Wait a minute you say one of your son's friends saw it in the window.

Which BarBrady just woke up and look at her and she has a very concerned look has formed on her face at that moment plus he kept very quiet to keep their relationship on the low side from the public's eye.

Okay then I will discuss it with BarBrady and Yates then call an emergency town meeting in the morning Randy okay goodbye then. At that moment she put her head in her hands which you can see her long-sleeved orange PJs and BarBrady has putted his hand on her right shoulder try to comfort her at that moment.

Martha what is wrong you can tell me!

George this whole monster thing is getting out of hand now.

The very next morning at the Park County /South Park Community Center inside the main hall which the crowd of concerned residents with their kids are seated and upon the stage sat Mayor McDaniels with her aides, Yates, Harris and BarBrady. Which you can hear the angry and scared chatting coming from them which it is before the start of the meeting that is McDaniels got up and went to the podium at that moment that it got quiet as well.

Okay Gentlemen and Ladies we all know why we for this meeting for a monster attack in town which there was a sighting of this monster in town by one of our families' home and little Leopold Stotch saw it last night.

Yes it is true Mrs. Mayor Lady it looks like one of those gargoyle things is at the church which it has wings too as well. Stand up on the chair to speak which he stand up by his parents at that moment.

This really suck ass screw you guys I'm going home now! But Liane grabbed him by his jacket's collar at that moment.

Eric Theodore Cartman get your butt back here now young man.

Gawd damn it meem this is fucking boring as hell!

Eric watches your Language now!

You Gawd damned woman! That he begins to mumbling under his breath to cover his bitching at that moment.

Eric just shut the hell up we want to get this damned meeting over. Mr. Garrison stands up and hollers at him now.

Yeah! Which other townsfolk agreed with him on this for once.

Which McDaniels is still standing at the podium looking both bored and pissed waiting for them to shut up at any moment so they can resume the meeting and get the hell out of there before nightfall but they did not calm down.

Will people shut the hell up so we get this meeting and go home before nightfall arrives?! Her screech fills the room from the microphone which it crackles and hurts his ears at that moment.

Aw that hurts my ears! Which Stan covers his ears at the high pitch and painful sound that came from the microphone?

Outside of the main hallway the Goth kids were sitting out by the window reading and writing their dark poems instead being struck inside with those conformists.

I see my aunt that she went off at those idiots again. Dylan looks up when he hears his aunt's screech from the microphone and after all they all pile out of the door at that moment.

Oh boy she is very pissed off now! One townsman is talking to another man while they are walking out of the room at that moment.

Starting tonight we are under a citywide curfew until further or the thing gets captured or killed people! The mayor says off-screen.

Later that night at South Park police station inside BarBrady's office which he and the mayor are sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of hot coffee and they are looking very haggard right now from the long day they have.

Today was a very long day and we still do not know what this thing is Martha.

Geez George I'm so super tired right now and but I'm don't go home either. She was yawning very hard and thinking to go to sleep now.

Why don't you go sleep in my bedroom from home when I'm working long hours Martha?

Fine George but do you have a woman sweatshirt and pants I'm don't want to wear my office clothes to bed.

But all sudden Yates and Harris came walking in the room at that moment.

Madam Mayor and Chief BarBrady we has a major situation is developing right now that someone else just attacked by this thing in town.

God damn it this is getting bad now I suggests open hunting season before more people gets killed around here gentlemen ! Which Martha McDaniels stands by the main window looking out over the town at that moment while BarBrady and Yates and his toadie standing there in silence?

So we are going to be Sam and Dean from that Supernatural TV Series now to hunt it down Mayor? Sarcastic answers the ginger police sergeant while looking at the slightly aging woman politician simply rolling her eyes at his comment right now.

Duh Yates that is called that we lives in a Supernatural contactor for a town which shit happens here on daily basis! As McDaniels turned to look at him and growled.

Flash at Cartman's house down in his basement which all the boys from the fourth grade were there which it is the kids' version of a town meeting right now.

Okay you guys you all hears about monster attacks and that damned mayor of ours has decides to put a citywide curfew in place. Which Cartman stands in front of everyone and they just blankly stare back at him at that moment?

God Damnit Cartman because the mayor and police don't want everybody on the streets at night because it will attacks people.

Oh Whatever Kahl so shut up no one is asking your opinion.

Actually Cartman I agreed with Kyle on this! Which Clyde quickly answers and defends Kyle as well while sitting next to Craig, Token and Tweek.

I agree with Kyle too fat ass which we don't know what it is! Stan was standing to Kyle & Kenny and by the easel board.

Gawd Damnit!

The very next morning at the police station a crowd has gathered and angry right now after someone was killed last night by it which some of them were dressed in camo and have guns in their hands and they all have their kids with them as well. By the main entrance which Yates was at the podium while his detectives , the mayor , her two mayoral aides , BarBrady and a couple of genetic uniformed officers stand behind him at that moment.

Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!

You guys are not doing anything that we are going to something then to stop this thing ourselves! Skeeter was standing there with the other rednecks from town but McDaniels suddenly steps forward with a very concerned look on her face.

Skeeter you are fucking insane we still do not know what this thing is!

Excuse me madam did we hears a monster running around in this town right now. Two young handsome and attracted men came walking up in front of the crowd.

Gentlemen yes there is one and who are you I may ask? McDaniels looks at them and finds them both attracted even though she is married which BarBrady simply rolls his eyes behind his officious looking sunglasses but she must stay faithful toward him even though he is a complete dumb ass that she does care for and love him not in the public's eyes which she shows her ice queen side toward him.

Madam we are Dean and Sam Winchester a professional team of monster slayers! Dean answers politely toward the female mayor.

Well gentlemen I'm Martha Janice McDaniels the mayor of this semi normal small mountain town.

Holy shit it is the Winchester Bros and they are real which I thought they just a TV show and comic books? Curiously Stan answers while standing next to the other three boys in the crowd.

Stanley Parker Marsh watches your mouth young man! Which Sharon had heard it and hollered at him for the swearing.

Geez Mom! Which he has rolls his eyes at his mother at that moment.

Mr. Winchesters please meet me in my office which we have a lot to discuss about this monster's havoc that plaguing our community right now and you too George.

Damn Mayor McDaniels looks both pissed and happy at the same time right now. As Cartman looks and chortles under his breath.

I hope those guys kill that thing for good! Kenny mumbled through his hood at that moment.

Least they are professional monster killers not those dumb ass cops of ours Kenny. Kyle looks at him when he says it.

Inside the mayor's office the two men was seated in seats that sat in front of her desk which McDaniels sit in her chair and Johnson and BarBrady stand next to her.

Over 10 people from this town have been killed and torn apart these past few days by this thing that it must be stopped gentlemen. As she pushes a folder of crime scenes photos toward them which it was very gory to look at.

Your honor these attacks look like a shape shifter's work. As Sam take a looks at the photos at that moment.

Mayor McDaniels how you know about the supernatural?

Let see I'm the mayor of this supernatural contactor for a town over eight years which I used to it now and I was possessed by an evil alien leader who wanted to launch all alien attack on Earth at one time! At that moment she was thinking away to remember stuff. Well I just want you two kills this thing before the next disaster or weird thing rolls in here.

No Problem your honor we can take this for you.

Later that night inside the creepy looking woods which Dean and Sam are armed to the teeth at that moment? And all sudden a bat winged creature which its skin was all scary and red glowing eyes perched itself in a tree. IT changed its form into Mayor McDaniels or any South Park Citizens it want to take form of to lure them away from its hunting grounds.

Mayor McDaniels is that really you and why you are out here very late. Which she was dressed in all back clothes and the real mayor was at home in bed with BarBrady right now.

Dude that is not our mayor that we saw her went home for the night! Which cartman hollers out while hiding in the bushes with the other boys?

So those kids figured me out! Her eyes glows red and claws spurts from her fingertips which she uses her supernatural strength to throw Sam and Dean across the woods.

All sudden an arrow struck in its head from nowhere which its body flopped backward onto the ground and Sam and Dean look over at the person which it was Stan who has a cross arrow in his gasp and standing there with the other three.

You bitch that is not how our mayor dressed at all.

Damn dude you are one good shooter and I thought you are a little bitch. Which at that moment Cartman and the other two look down at the corpse right now?

Sam gives me a machete now! Which he beheaded the creature and it crumbles into black ashes at that moment.

The very next morning at South Park City hall there is an award ceremony going on which Sam, Dean, the boys, Mayor McDaniels and her aides standing on the stage.

Ladies and Gentlemen I presents these six people an award for bravery to stop the monster's havoc on our town. That he was at the podium and addressing the crowd at that moment and places medals around their necks.

This is very awesome you guys. Cartman looks very pleased while looking down at his medal at that moment.

**The End! **


End file.
